Oops! That Was NOT Supposed To Happen
by Fxckmeup9215
Summary: Randy is focused on Survivor Series and Eve feels a bit neglected. What happens when she bumps into his opponent, CM Punk?


Ugh. I can't believe this is happening! First, Randy starts to ignore me. Which always happens before a big match like a pay-per-view, but for some reason I let it get to me this time and what do I do? I fucking go and slut it up for the opponent! Fucking CM Punk! So, here's what happened:

-Yesterday backstage at Survivor Series-

"Hey Randy! How's my sexy viper doing?" He says nothing. I try again.

"Ran? Babe?" Still nothing.

I stomp my way out of his locker room like a 2 yr old. In my haste, I slam chest-to-chest into Punk. Ding ding ding! A lightbulb goes off in my head.

"Oh, hey Phil. Sorry about that. Didn't see ya there." I giggle as I step a little further into his personal bubble.

"O-oh, you're...it's fine, Eve. Really. What happened, though? You and Randy at it again?" Bingo! My plan is executing PERFECTLY! I look down and shuffle my feet before I answer.

"Yeahhhh. He keeps ignoring me. And I mean, I know tonight's huge and everything, but I'm his girlfriend. I need attention too. Ugh. The things I put up with for this man." This time he makes the move.

"You want attention, eh? Well I know how to give a woman attention. I mean, if you'd like. Since Randy's pretty useless right now?"

Without thinking, I take his hand in mine and let him lead me down a bunch of hallways before we get to his locker room door. Before we can even get inside the room, our hands are roaming. He sucks on my neck as he squeezes my ass cheeks. My nails scratching up his torso.

Finally, we fall into the room and clothes start disappearing. First, his shirt. I fucking love seeing him in his tight little speedo. Then, he starts pulling at my tube top with his teeth until it rips and he literally tears it from my tan skin. My tits bounce from the force and the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra. Then? My jeans. They're so tight they might as well have been painted on!

Once my jeans and underwear come off, he strips off his speedo. Damn, he's definitely packing! My hips lift and drop of their own accord and I can't help but moan every time my ass cheeks hit the cold tile floor. We're both in our own worlds. Kisses sloppy and feverish. Bodies grinding together. Names being screamed without a care.

Soon, his eyes light up like a kid in a candy store as he stares at my tits. My nipples are already hard as fuck. He flicks them both at the same time and my inner pornstar comes out. Then he pulls them and twists them.

"God I love these huge tits! They must be sensitive. You're so responsive!" He inquires.

"Y-yes punk. Soooo sensitive, babe! My titties love being played with. Mmmmmm more, Punky. Please." I whimper like a child scolded at the end.

"Oh, I'll definitely give you more you sexy bitch." With that, he wraps his lips around my right nipple while scraping his nail around the left one. Very slowly and very carefully. Teasing me. My pussy drips like a fucking leaky faucet beneath me. He's so good!

Then, he switches. When he starts scratching the wet nipple, I shiver. It feels so much better with the added sensation. My hands are everywhere. I pull my hair a bit, I try to touch my pussy (my hand gets smacked away for that one), my hips bucking wildly, but he doesn't let up. He continues to alternate his assault on my tits.

Then, he takes each nipple between his teeth. Sucking like a breastfed baby while he squeezes the tit as a whole and smacks them around a bit. Then, he motorboats me. And he lets me do a little breath play by squeezing my tits on either side of his face so he can't breathe. After the 3rd or 4th time, he already looks beyond fucked out. His eyes are already blown and glossy. Fuck he looks sexy.

He sticks his rock hard, purplish red, throbbing dick between my tits then, and fucks them as fast as he can. Without warning, he thrusts up and his cum shoots out all over my lips and chin and down my neck and my chest.

After what feels like forever waiting for him to come down from his high, I can't take it any longer. "Please, punk. Fuck me baby! Oh God punk! Please!" I whine when he pushes in with just the mushroom shaped head. It's good, but it's not enough.

"Damn it punk! Fuck me through this God damn floor right fucking now!" I glare at him as he smirks at me with that shit eating grin.

Then, a punch of air escapes me as he thrusts his dick inside my soaking wet, trembling core with one hard push. He wraps his arms around me, buries his head in my neck, and fucks me like there's no tomorrow. My hips can't meet his fast enough. The only sounds in the room are our labored breathing and our skin slapping. I'm in Heaven.

When it's too much, I scream out. "Oh fuck Phil! I'm gonna fucking cum! Yes Phil make me cum baby!"

He immediately stops fucking me and starts to eat my sensitive, trembling pussy. My back arched and my nails scrape the floor as my release barrels through me. I feel possessed as my release floods his tongue. Even after I've come off my high, I feel him sucking and tonguing between my legs. I have to literally pull him off of me by his hair. Then, he grabs my cell and takes a video of him cumming on me for the second time. It gets all over my chest and stomach and some gets on my face and in my hair.

Little did we know that I had accidentally butt dialed Randy and he heard the whole thing. I didn't even notice until I heard "EVE FUCKING TORRES! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS VIDEO?! AND WHY ARENT YOU ANSWERING ME?! Then, he lets out a primal scream of frustration and the line goes dead.

With one last thought, Punk is out the door. "You are sooooooo fucking in for it when he finds you!" Then he winks and leaves. I can hear him cackling all the way down the hall.

What have I done?


End file.
